The present invention relates to a compact tool box with a ratcheting driving function and, more particularly, to a tool box that can be used in a corner of a wall and that is small in size while providing a force-saving driving effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,243,902 discloses a tool handle combination including a driving stem mounted to a handle body. The handle body has a base and a cover mounted on top of the base. The cover and the base together define a space for receiving bits, sockets or other tools. Such a tool handle combination is not easy to carry due to the considerable length of the driving stem. The objects are received in the space, and the handle body is substantially cubic that can not be effectively reduced in width or height. A user can apply a force along the longitudinal axis of the driving stem to engage the bit with a workpiece such as a screw. Furthermore, the user can apply a force in a clockwise or counterclockwise direction for rotating the driving stem about the longitudinal axis. However, the force applied by the user is limited, because the width and the height of the handle body are approximately the same. Namely, rotating the tool handle combination is laborsome. Furthermore, the repeatedly openable cover can not effectively transmit the force applied by the user. Further, the cover is liable to slide relative to the base or to deform when the user intends to apply large torque, leading to loss of kinetic energy during transmission. As a result, the user often feels difficulty during operation. In worse conditions, the handle body could be damaged by the large torque.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,865 discloses a tool box including a body and a cap movably mounted to the body. The body includes a board and a post extending from the board. A plurality of passages is defined through the post for receiving long bits and bits. An engaging recess is defined in a distal end of the post for selectively receiving a long bit or a bit. When not in use, the long bit can be removed from the engaging recess and stored in one of the passages, allowing easy carriage. The passages extend perpendicularly through two sides of the post in a lateral direction, and the cover houses the post. Thus, the overall width extends in the lateral direction to reduce the profile of the overall tool box, providing a pocket-size or compact tool box. However, the repeatedly removable cap can not effectively transmit the force applied by the user. Furthermore, the cover is liable to slide relative to the body or to deform when the user intends to apply large torque, leading to loss of kinetic energy during transmission. As a result, the user often feels difficulty during operation. In worse conditions, the body could be damaged by the large torque.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,483 discloses a toolbox driver including a base, a first bracket pivotally mounted to a side of the base, and a second bracket pivotally mounted to the other side of the base spaced from the side of the base in a lateral direction. The second base receives a plurality of screwdriver heads. The base includes an insertion hole for engaging with a screwdriver rod when in use. The first bracket includes a receptacle hole for receiving the screwdriver rod when not in use, allowing easy carriage. The width of the overall tool box extends in the lateral direction to reduce the height of the tool box, providing a pocket-size or compact tool box. However, the pivotable first and second brackets can not effectively transmit the force applied by the user. Furthermore, the first or second bracket is liable to slide relative to the base or to deform when the user intends to apply large torque, leading to loss of kinetic energy during transmission. As a result, the user often feels difficulty during operation. In worse conditions, the base could be damaged by the large torque. Further, even though the receptacle hole of the first bracket is located adjacent to the side of the base, rotation of the toolbox is not smooth when driving a screw in a limited space such as a corner of a wall, because the user has to repeatedly disengage the screwdriver head from the screw and reengage the screwdriver with the head of the screw. Further, the receptacle hole has differing spacings to the edges of the base, leading to limitation to the use of the toolbox.
Thus, a need exists for a compact tool box that can be used in a corner of a wall and that is small in size while providing a force-saving driving effect.